There is an organic electroluminescent element that includes a light-transmissive first electrode, a light-reflective second electrode, and an organic layer provided between the first electrode and the second electrode. There is a lighting device that uses the organic electroluminescent element as a light source. There is a lighting system that includes multiple organic electroluminescent elements and a controller that controls the lit state and the unlit state of the multiple organic electroluminescent elements. The organic electroluminescent element is light transmissive by making the second electrode of the element in a fine micro-fabricated configuration. Good light emission characteristics are desirable in such an organic electroluminescent element.